


this night, this moment (i want to kiss you)

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, guanlin is a newbie at college parties, jihoon is cute, watering the panwink tag bc it's been dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: I want to kiss him, Guanlin thought idly."Why don't you?" Jihoon challenged, bright eyes meeting Guanlin's shocked ones.





	this night, this moment (i want to kiss you)

Guanlin knew he shouldn't have let Seonho drag him to the party.

"It'll be fun!" Seonho had persuaded him.

"Seonho, we're co-captains of the basketball team. You know coach'll skin us both alive if we take even a sip of alcohol." Guanlin had given Seonho a pointed stare, knowing his argument was perfectly practical and valid.

"Who said we had to drink? Guanlin, we're sophomores and we've never been to a college party. How sad is that?"

Eventually, Guanlin had given in. Who could resist Yoo Seonho's infamous whine and puppy eyes?

Now, five minutes after they arrived at Kang Daniel's house, Guanlin was seriously regretting his inability to turn down Seonho. As soon as they set foot in the house, Seonho disappeared, probably to cling onto Minhyun for the rest of the night.

Guanlin sighed, heading over to the kitchen. Maybe he could find some food to nibble on.

He felt awkward out of his usual basketball sweats. Seonho had insisted he wear black skinny jeans, paired with a white t-shirt. As a last touch, he had gelled his hair up. Seonho had given him a big thumbs up when Guanlin went to pick him up, complimenting his long legs, so Guanlin figured he didn't look atrocious. He still felt incredibly awkward though.

Guanlin found some chips in a cupboard and decided to settle himself right next to the sink for the time being, away from most of the drunk people.

He observed his surroundings. The house was packed, with drunk college students mingling about, laughing and shouting. It was a scene unlike anything Guanlin had ever seen before. He could deal with large amounts of people in a spacious gym, but this just seemed overly crowded and uncomfortable.

Guanlin recognized some people here and there. Daniel and Seongwoo came over to say hi before giggling and disappearing into a room. Guanlin figured he doesn't want to know. He spotted Daehwi and Jinyoung on the dance floor, or more accurately, Daehwi dragging an unwilling Jinyoung onto the dance floor.

He saw a group of people walk in and his attention was immediately taken by a boy in the middle, who seemed to radiate sunshine. He was shorter than his companions, with fluffy hair and rosy cheeks. He was wearing a pink oversized hoodie and Guanlin thought he looked absolutely adorable.

The boy looked over, and for a second, they make eye contact.

Guanlin looked away first, taking a sip of his water bottle, his face feeling hot.

He knew the boy. Of course he knew him—who didn't know Park Jihoon? The university's golden boy, known for his flower boy visuals but also for his passionate popping dance. So basically, all around perfect guy.

Guanlin noticed the cup in Jihoon's hand, probably filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage, and he was suddenly conscious of the bottle of water in his hand. He fiddled with it, wondering if he should just grab a cup to fit in with the crowd.

"Lai Guanlin?" A voice called out, and Guanlin looked up.

"Park Jihoon?" Guanlin managed to get out without sounding too squeaky. He watched, in a dreamlike state, as Jihoon walked over to him.

Jihoon smiled, as if glad Guanlin knew his name. Guanlin, on the other hand, was trying hard not to choke on his own saliva because Park Jihoon knew his.

"It's not often I see you at parties like this," Jihoon said, propping himself up onto the counter next to Guanlin.

Guanlin doesn't mention that this is the first party he's set foot in since the start of his college career. He figured Jihoon knew that and was trying not to make his lameness too apparent.

"Yeah, well, I guess it was time for a change of scene," Guanlin replied, giving Jihoon a small smile.

Jihoon nodded, and the two fall into a silence as the party goes on around them.

It was not an uncomfortable silence, much to Guanlin's surprise. He glanced at Jihoon nervously, wondering if Jihoon thought it was awkward, but said boy was watching the party with a content expression.

Guanlin took the opportunity to study Jihoon. Up close, Jihoon was even more beautiful, which Guanlin didn't think possible. His eyes were sparkling with good humor, as if he had a secret no one else knew; his cheeks were dusted pink, just enough for Guanlin to guess that he wasn't completely sober; and his lips were plump and inviting.

Guanlin looked away.

He wondered briefly what would happen to him status wise if he leaned in right now and kissed Park Jihoon on the mouth. He figured he didn't want to know.

"So—" Jihoon started, and Guanlin glanced at him again.

This time, Jihoon's eyes were trained on him, and Guanlin resisted the urge to look away due to the intensity. Wasn't alcohol supposed to make you dizzy and make things blurry? Why was Park Jihoon's gaze still so piercing?

Before Jihoon could continue, however, a call of his name diverted both his and Guanlin's attention.

Guanlin recognized Park Woojin, a member of the dance team that Jihoon was in. He was also friends with Daehwi, so Guanlin figured he couldn't be a terrible guy. He nodded at Woojin, receiving a nod back.

Woojin engaged Jihoon in a shushed conversation, and Guanlin could only catch a few words like _Jaehwan hyung_ and _dancing in his underwear._ It sounded pretty intense, so Guanlin decided to give the two some space.

As he was making his way out, someone bumped into him and nearly sloshed their drink all over the front of his white shirt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," the person apologized, speech slightly slurred. "Guanlin! What are you doing here? Did I get any on you?"

Guanlin checked to see if any of the drink splattered on him and when he doesn't see anything, he waved off the apology. "I'm good, don't worry, Sungwoon hyung."

Sungwoon sighed in relief. "Good to know, Guanlin. I'll see you around?"

When Guanlin turned back to check on Jihoon and Woojin, both had disappeared. Maybe to check on that Jaehwan dancing in his underwear. Or maybe to get away from Guanlin. He shrugged. Oh well, not like Park Jihoon would have spent the rest of the night with him.

Guanlin made his way through the crowded dance floor, pushing his way through until he saw a door to the backyard. He grabbed the doorknob and let himself out.

It's quiet, Guanlin thought, as he shut the door behind him. He could still hear the loud bass and could feel the vibrations coming from inside, but the cool night air made it a lot easier to breathe and to think.

He propped his elbows onto the wooden railing and gazed out into the darkness. It was pitch black, with only the glow of the moon and the lights from the house illuminating the night. Guanlin closed his eyes, letting the slight breeze ruffle his hair.

It's not like Guanlin didn't like people. On the contrary, as captain of his team and therefore an immediate leader, he was very much a people person. But, when the noisy basketball court was his second home, he sometimes really needed the peace and quiet.

"There you are," he heard a voice say from behind, and nearly jumped. "I was wondering where you snuck off to."

Guanlin turned slightly to see Jihoon making his way toward him, the flush of color on his cheeks still present, as well as the slight smile on his lips.

"You were looking for me?" Guanlin asked in surprise as Jihoon reached him.

"Well we were in the middle of a conversation right? Plus, I couldn't let the basketball captain get away from me just like that, now could I?"

Guanlin felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced at Jihoon, who was looking out into the dark night. Park Jihoon knew who he was.

"Felt kind of suffocating in there," he finally said, gesturing back towards the house.

Jihoon hummed in agreement. "You know, you were attracting a lot of attention back there."

Guanlin stared at Jihoon. "Me?"

Jihoon laughed at the incredulous look on his face. "Yes, you. You're the talk of the town."

Guanlin flushed, looking away. "Talk of the town? That's you, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon was already shaking his head. "Can't compete with the tall, handsome, mysterious foreigner who managed to bag the position of basketball captain as a sophomore."

Guanlin swore his heart skipped a beat. "You think I'm handsome?"

Jihoon snorted. "Have you seen yourself?"

Guanlin wondered if it was the alcohol doing the talking. He turned to look at Jihoon, whose eyes were still shining, whose cheeks were still rosy pink, whose lips were still so tempting.

I want to kiss him, Guanlin thought idly.

"Why don't you?" Jihoon challenged, bright eyes meeting Guanlin's shocked ones.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked, mortified. Jihoon's amused smirk was answer enough.

Guanlin let his head fall into his hands. "God, I'm so embarrassing."

Jihoon laughed, clear and bright. "I think you're cute."

Guanlin lifted his head up slightly to peek at Jihoon. "Really?"

"Really," Jihoon affirmed.

Guanlin shared a shy smile with Jihoon, both giggling slightly. Guanlin thought his heart was about to pop out of his chest.

"So, about that kiss?"

Guanlin looked over at Jihoon, who wasn't meeting his gaze, instead busy looking down at his fidgeting fingers.

"I'm not going to kiss you," Guanlin said, and he could see Jihoon physically deflate.

"Oh. Uhm, well I need to—I need to go. Right now. I need to—"

As Jihoon was turning around, Guanlin grabbed at his sleeve, effortlessly circling his hand around the other's wrist and effectively stopping Jihoon in his tracks.

Jihoon looked up in surprise, and Guanlin saw that his cheeks were even more flushed than they had already been.

"I'm not going to kiss you when you've been drinking," Guanlin finished, hand tightening around Jihoon's wrist.

A pause, as Jihoon took in the words. And suddenly, laughter. Laughter so bright that Guanlin found himself smiling along.

"I'm sober," Jihoon said after the laughter died down. "It...it was apple juice."

Guanlin stared at Jihoon. "A—apple juice?"

"Jisung hyung would kill me if I drank," Jihoon said simply, ducking his head down and kicking the railing with his shoe.

"But your cheeks are so red," Guanlin pointed out, confused.

If possible, Jihoon turned even more red. "I...I guess I'm always red around you."

Guanlin's lips turned up into a full on grin and he couldn't help the little giggle that escaped.

"You're mocking me," Jihoon accused, looking up sharply. He tried to wiggle out of Guanlin's grasp, but that only resulted in Guanlin tightening his hold.

"I'm not," he assured Jihoon with a small smile. "I just think you're cute."

Jihoon puffed out his cheeks, which, in Guanlin's opinion, only made him even more adorable.

When Guanlin was sure Jihoon wouldn't try to run away again, he released the hold on his wrist, only to grab his hand and gently interlock their fingers together.

Guanlin watched Jihoon from the corner of his eye, gauging the other's reaction. But Jihoon only smiled slightly, also not meeting Guanlin's eyes full on.

Guanlin observed Jihoon again. The bright eyes seemed more at peace, still sparkling but now with a satisfied gleam in them. The rosy cheeks were still dusted pink, matching the pink hoodie that he was wearing. The lips were still cherry red, but now they were upturned into a wide smile, and Jihoon bit down on them, as if to avoid his mouth from splitting open.

Guanlin thought, if Jihoon could be so forward while sober, then he could be too.

He leaned in forward and pressed his lips to Jihoon's cheek.

Jihoon's hand flew up to touch the place that Guanlin's lips had just pressed against, his eyes wide. Guanlin watched with satisfaction as Jihoon turned a deeper shade of pink.

"You're cute," he reiterated firmly as he squeezed Jihoon's hand.

Jihoon doesn't answer, but he laced their fingers tighter together.

The party raged on behind them, but they were in their own separate little world.

Guanlin wished that this night, this moment, would never end.

"I have a dance competition next Friday...will you come?" Jihoon's voice came out quiet, and Guanlin detected the nervousness behind the words.

"Of course." Guanlin tugged Jihoon even closer to him.

"There's a match the following week...will you come?" Guanlin followed, peeking at Jihoon.

Jihoon turned to Guanlin with a mischevious look in his eyes. "Will I get my kiss then?"

Guanlin laughed and Jihoon joined in, their laughter drowning out the mix of music and shouting behind them.

"Maybe. Guess you'll have to come to find out," Guanlin teased back, bumping their shoulders together.

Jihoon's smile grew as Guanlin grinned back.

The night might end, but Guanlin had a feeling that this moment was just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been deprived of Panwink. Please love my sons a lot!


End file.
